What Could Go Wrong?
Plot We see the orange-colored sky of the morning, the sun shining brightly. We pan down to Gwen and Kevin saying their goodbyes to Ben. Zombozo is tied up to a pole near them. Gwen: Take care of yourself, doofus. Ben: You too, dweeb. The two enter Kevin's car and drive off. Ben waves to them. Zombozo: What a touching moment. Too bad you wouldn't have caught me all by your lonesome. walking towards him: Watch it, Zombozo. I don't need a team to get the job done. Gwen looks back at where they left Ben. Kevin: You okay? Gwen: Yeah. I don't know. I don't think I can get used to not kicking alien butt after fighting for so long. Kevin: No one said we'd have to stop. Gwen: You're...You're right. In fact, I can use my Lucky Girl persona. I could be her when fighting! raising an eyebrow: Lucky Girl? Gwen: Oh, right. You were never around to see me dress up as Lucky Girl. It was six years ago. Hex fought us for the first time. One of his charms broke off, yada yada, I became Lucky Girl, fought bad guys for a day or so, destroyed a Hex's charms...That's pretty much the beginning of Lucky Girl. Kevin: Six years ago, huh? I was still a criminal at that time. Gwen: It was kinda fun seeing Ben kick your butt. a little embarrased: Okay. Enough chit-chat. You're late. Gwen: Oh, you're right. We have to get there before 8AM. I still have to get my room keys. There's no way we're getting there in time. pressing a button under the air conditioner: Who said anything about that? Wings and rockets emerge from the sides and bottom of the car respectively, and it starts hovering. looking out the window: Whoa. What's happening? Kevin: My car's happenin'. In no time, they reach an open road and land. The wings retract as they pass a sign saying 'Welcome to Greensteel City'. Gwen: Well, here we are. noticing tumbleweeds rolling around: So, this is Greensteel City? Seems rather...wrecked. Gwen: Might have a few cracks here and there, but it is better than Vilgax blowing things up everywhere. Kevin: Well, let's get you to college. They enter the city, which amazes both Gwen and Kevin as they see five-star restaurants, clean sidewalks and more. Kevin: I take it back. This place is awesome. Gwen: Don't I know it. The two enter the lobby of Friedkin University and run towards the front desk. Gwen is carrying a small file and Kevin is carrying some of her luggage. Gwen: Hi, I'm Gwen Tennyson. I applied for this college. She hands the female receptionist her file. The receptionist looks through it. nodding: Mhm. You're just in time. You're in room G47. She hands Gwen her room keys and file. Receptionist: Settle in. After an hour, we'll be giving our new batch of students a tour around campus. Gwen: Alright. Kevin: Let's go check your room out. Gwen and Kevin, still carrying Gwen's luggage, exit the elevator to the floor of Gwen's dorm. They walk forward and look for Gwen's room. Gwen: G40, G42, G44... She spots Room G47. Gwen: There! They walk towards it. Gwen slowly turns the knob. Kevin: Shouldn't you knock first? Your roommate might be in there. Gwen: Right. She knocks. There is no answer. Kevin shrugs and they both walk in. Gwen's roomate, a familiar blue-eyed blonde, walks out of the kitchen. Gwen and Kevin are shocked. dropping the luggage on the floor: No. Gwen: It can't be. Kevin: It's... Gwen: ...Jennifer Nocturne. Jennifer: Gwen? Guess you're my roomate. Anyway, you can go put your stuff in your bedroom. Kevin picks up Gwen's luggage and walks towards her bedroom. Gwen: Jennifer? I thought you wanted to stay by Nesmith's side. Jennifer: What do you mean? I never saw him since he kidnapped me. Gwen: You sure? You went insane due to- She notices Jennifer raising an eyebrow. Gwen: -Never mind. Anyway, what made you go to college? Jennifer: Oh, you know, I just wanted to live a normal life. Gwen: Don't we all? The two girls laugh. Jennifer: What are you doing in college when you're only 16? Gwen: I skipped a few grades in high school. Apparently, my History teacher said I knew more than he did. Kevin emerges from Gwen's bedroom. Kevin: Well, I gotta go sort out my house. I'm sure it's gonna be better than my mom's place in Bellwood. Gwen: Okay. See you at lunch? Kevin: 'Kay. Gwen, Jennifer and a few other students enter the study hall. Gwen and Jennifer sit at the front row. Jennifer: What do you think our art history professor will be like? Gwen: Hopefully he or she's okay. I'm done dealing with E.Ts. A blue-haired, firm-chinned woman steps out from behind the curtains. Everyone screams. Woman: Silence! I am Professor Helena Xagliv, your art history professor. Behave or get a de-merit. to herself: Oh, boy. Kevin brings in the last of his boxes into his new semi-furnished home. strained: Not too bad for a home, if I do say so myself. He uses all his might to move the boxes into the kitchen, before placing them on the floor a little clumsily due to the weight. He hears a cracking sound. Kevin: (gasps, inhales, sighs) Oh, great. He bends over and opens the box, filled with a stack of ceramic plates cleanly cracked in half. Kevin tightens his lips and raises his eyebrows before wrinkling his face and looking around the room, annoyed. The camera looks through binoculars shakily watching the window. The figure holding them lowers them, trying not to laugh while looking around, smiling. Figure: And there is an open goal. The figure puts his binoculars away and vaults over the fence, tripping and falling as he accidentally tears off a chunk, before the chunk burns up. The figure is seen from behind as he gets up and approaches the house, half his body revealed to be on fire. The figure walks over to the glass window and clumsily kicks it, shattering it to pieces. Kevin turns, looks back, and double-takes, getting up. Kevin: Hey! Let me tell you how much it's gonna cost to- He stops mid-sentence as he notices the fire. Figure: You're Kevin Ethan Levin, aren't you? Kevin: Bingo. And you? Mutant? Mutant: What do I look like? Kevin smirks and shrugs. Kevin: Punching bag? At that second, the mutant's hands bulge with fire, which unfurls and dances its way towards Kevin, blasting him into the living room. Kevin lands on an olive-green couch and bounces back upright. Kevin: Okay, these are new, man! Have some courtesy- BOOM! Kevin flip-jumps out of the way while a cloud of ash expands and replaces the couch. Kevin picks up a wooden vase and smashes the mutant over the head with it, breaking it, followed rapidly by a real punch from an absorbed wood fist. Kevin whips his hand away and shakes it off, noticing it was on fire. Kevin: Okay, you are gonna be a serious problem for my landlord. The mutant charges him but Kevin picks him up as he charges and throws him behind his head, sending him crashing into the kitchen stove, pots and pans falling over him and turning red from heat. The mutant picks up one of the smoldering pans and slaps Kevin in the face with it, holding the red-hot metal to his face and making Kevin cry in pain. Kevin: Dude! Kevin annoyedly grabs the mutant's arm and yanks the pan out of his hand, batting the mutant out of the kitchen. He hurls the pan at the mutant, but the mutant morphs into a fireball and reappears behind Kevin, slamming his head into the wood floor while the pan goes through a window. Kevin yells in frustration and shoves the mutant over a dining table. Kevin: Aargh! What do you want from me? getting up: Something no one else can give me. Kevin: Well, if it's somethin' reasonable, then learn to ask! Mutant: An ironic statement coming from someone of your nature. Kevin: Oh, so you know ''me too? Great! Then you should know that I have a thin patience! 'Mutant: I like testing people's patience. '''fully absorbing the ebony of the table: Find a new hobby. Kevin lunges over the table and tackles the mutant onto the floor, punching him twice, before picking him up, shoving him through the hallway while repeatedly jabbing his face, and kicks him into the bathroom. He grabs the mutant, slams his head against the countertop and then turns on the water, keeping his head in the sink and extinguishing the fire. The mutant screams in agony. Kevin: What do you want from me? Mutant: AAAH!! Please! I bring a message! Kevin: What can I only offer you besides a beating? Mutant: Nothing! Please! I was lying! You win! Kevin: You come here and try to kill me, and pile up a fine costing me my fortune. There's no winning or losing here. Mutant: AARGH! AGH! (coughs, spits water) I don't know (coughs) I don't know what you plan to do with me, but hear me out first! You want answers! Kevin: That's right. Talk. Mutant: Let me! Kevin: You can fine from here. If you didn't destroy my whole house I wouldn't have to waterboard information out of you. Mutant: Please, make this stop! It's not what you think! Kevin: It's what they all say! Mutant: Ple- The mutant coughs three times, gurgles through water and spits before coughing more. pleading loudly: Please- (coughs) Kevin, after hesitating a few seconds, turns off the water abruptly and yanks the mutant's head out, throwing him into the halls. He rapidly morphs his hand into a sharp blade and holds it to the mutant's head. Kevin: 15 seconds. Go. Mutant: I- I... He coughs and spits out water. Mutant: I- Kevin: You're making a mess! Talk! Mutant: Yes! Yes! I- (coughs) All this was a farce, I didn't think you'd react so extremely! I was trying to say that I want you in Soberfoes University! I was sent to tell you! Kevin: And you try to kill ''me? 'Mutant: I heard of you, what you could do, and I thought a little fire wouldn't harm you! '''Kevin: Well, if you were watching me, you'd know I'm moving into a new house, that you just TOOK APART, and probably got me BROKE, which means I can't PAY to go your STUPID university, and even if I could, why would they send this bad a salesman? Mutant: Look, I'm sorry, you'll get better- Kevin: It's not me we're talking here, it's my HOUSE, genius! Look at the place! If someone asks what's going on I can't even tell them I'm barbecuing anything! grinning: Well, I was! Right? Kevin grits his teeth and his eyes flare. He pushes his blade closer to the mutant's face, causing him to crab-walk backwards. Kevin: You get out of my house right now. If you ever come back, you know what happens. Mutant: Look, man, come on- Kevin: Get out! Mutant: No, can't your- Kevin: Out! Mutant: Can't your girlfriend just fix the place? She can just carry and manipulate anything, right? pausing in disbelief: How do you know that? Mutant: Come with me. Kevin: Oh, so we're doing this now? And you have the nerve to even try? Mutant: Hey, what would your girlfriend think if she saw you be this abrasive, eh? Kevin: She knows. Mutant: Oh, it's not the university I want to show you. It's what's underneath. raising an eyebrow: Underneath? Inside the university, the mutant from earlier is leading Kevin down a narrow and dimly-lit hallway. Kevin: What's up with this weird place? Mutant: You'll see. They finally reach the end of the hallway, meeting with a door. Kevin: Really? A door? This better be good. The mutant opens the door, revealing a dusty store room. coughing: How often do you keep things clean around here? Mutant: When the staff wants us to. He flicks a light switch on, and a cellar opens in the middle of the room. Kevin: This doesn't scream 'legal'. The mutant walks down the cellar stairs. Kevin stays where he is. Mutant: You comin'? Kevin: Look, I gotta go do some stuff. I have to settle in and...and meet my girlfriend, so... He takes a few steps back and runs off. Gwen and Kevin are eating sandwiches, with a truck with the words 'Lunch Kraft' parked nearby. Kevin: I'm tellin' you, Gwen. It was weird. Gwen: Yeah, but weird's the norm for us, isn't it? Kevin: Guess so, but (takes a bite of his sandwich and makes a chewing sound) the guy and the university were shady. 'Sides, he pretty much destroyed my house. Oh, that reminds me! The dude knew about us. Our names, powers... I don't know what he's up to but I don't like it one bit. Gwen: Hey, cheer up. It's a new dawn now, just the two of us hanging out and occasionally fighting crime. Kevin: So, what's goin' on with you? How're your professors? And what's up with Jennifer? as Kevin takes a bite of his sandwich: I haven't had any classes except Art History. This weird manly-sounding woman's teaching me. As for Jennifer, I don't know. Maybe she got amnesia. Oh, well. Beats having her (makes air quotes) 'loving' Nesmith. Kevin: Hey, remember that G.E.D thing you told me about? Gwen: Yeah. Why? Considering signing up? as Gwen takes a bite of her sandwich: I dunno. Maybe. Gwen: I can help you. slapping himself on the forehead: Ooh, I just remembered something! I need you to fix my house. Gwen: What? That guy trashed your place? Kevin: More than just trashed. My landlord can't, and I mean can't, find out. taking a bite of her sandwich: Why? An upbeat techno ringtone is heard. Kevin takes his phone out from his pocket and answers it. nervously: (gulps) Hey. We hear some inaudible speech from the other side. shifting uncomfortably: Wrong? N-No! Why would anythin' be wrong? The house looks amazing! Gwen chuckles as she hears the fear in Kevin's voice. Kevin: Yeah, yeah! Of course! Thanks, sir. G-Goodbye. He presses 'End Call' on his phone and puts it back into his pocket. Gwen cups her hand over her mouth and laughs uncontrollably, though muffled. oblivious: What? removing her hand from her mouth: I have never seen you this scared. in denial: Wha-? Scared? Pfft. No! Gwen crosses her arms and tauntingly raises an eyebrow. Kevin: Okay, you did not just hear me tremble in the hands of Donovan GrandSmith. Gwen: Hold up. The Donovan GrandSmith? Kevin takes a bite of his sandwich and mumbles an 'mhm'. swallowing his bite of the sandwich: Yeah. Why? Gwen: Ben and I met him when we were kids. He's my Grandpa's friend. Kevin: Hm. What're the odds? Gwen leans in to kiss Kevin on the cheek, but she is interrupted by an upbeat ringtone. Gwen: Oh, that's my phone. She takes it out of her pocket. A notification flashes on it, stating 'Drama: 12:50 PM'. Gwen: Gotta go. She pecks Kevin on the cheek and runs off, stuffing her mouth with her sandwich. Kevin blushes. thinking: Things are gonna change, huh? But is it for the better or worse? The camera ascends to the sky and a timelapse brings us many hours later, late at night. We pan down to ground level, but we are no longer at Friedkin University, but instead Soberfoes University. We return to the store room from earlier, and zoom into the cellar as it creaks open. THE END! Noteworthy Events Major Events *Gwen, Kevin, Ben, Zombozo and Jennifer make their The Troublesome Two debuts. *Professor Xagliv makes her debut. Character Debut *Professor Xagliv Minor Events *Kevin rents a house owned by Donovan GrandSmith near Friedkin University. Characters *Gwen Tennyson (first reappearance) *Kevin Levin (first reappearance) *Ben Tennyson (first reappearance) *Jennifer Nocturne (first reappearance) *Professor Xagliv (first appearance) Villains *Zombozo (first reappearance) Category:Episodes Category:Series Premieres Category:The Troublesome Two Category:Season Premieres